havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hand You're Dealt
"The Hand You're Dealt" is the tenth episode of Haven. Synopsis Gruesome deaths involving fire are occurring and Duke's old babysitter may be the key to the answer. Meanwhile, evidence is uncovered about the involvement of a secret society of conspirators during the troubles. Plot Duke takes Audrey to his old high school to introduce her to his old babysitter, Vanessa Stanley, who is now the guidance counsellor, in the hope that she has memories of the day the Colorado Kid died, but Vanessa also remembers nothing. Two boys who'd been fighting later visit Vanessa and, after they leave, the principal catches them fighting again and gives Matt West a detention. She complains to Vanessa about the lack of success of her counselling and when she touches Vanessa, Vanessa has a vision. She tries to stop the principal from getting in her car, but the principal gets in and it explodes. No sign of an explosive device was found. Vanessa frantically tries to get into the pool where one of the boys is now swimming. Suddenly the water heats up and the boy is boiled to death. Nathan has a sketch artist reconstruct the woman seen at the scene. Audrey recognizes that it is Vanessa and she conjectures that Vanessa may have been responsible for the deaths. In Vanessa's house they find notes and drawings of death and destruction, as confirmation of her "Trouble". When they arrest her, she explains that her Trouble is being able to see the last thing that people she has touched see before they die. She doesn't cause it to happen. Vanessa supplies enough information about many deaths she has seen happening soon for Nathan to recognize an opening air screening of films with Matt West as the projection man. They realize that he is the thread connecting all the events. Vanessa feeling impotent tries to stop West who hits her with a blast of heat. Audrey and Nathan confront him and though he quickly disarms them by heating their guns, Audrey understands that his basic problem is his insecurity, so she belittles him when he thinks that he has become someone important and then she walks away leaving him in his aggitation. This causes an impotent rage which causes him to explode. Before Vanessa dies she tells Duke he is going to die at the hand of the person who killed the Colorado Kid, a person with a tattoo on his forearm Credits Characters *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos *Michelle Monteith as Julia Carr *Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos (credit only) *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast *Cynthia Preston as Vanessa Stanley *Max Topplin as Matt West *Betty Murphy as Principal Carlene Manning *Bill Carr as Morris Crane *Hans Peterson as Brian *Bradley Bailey as Xander *Jacob Sampson as Staffer *Rachael Whitzman as Cheryl Quotes *Nathan: Let's say a guy like me, who can't feel anything, meet a woman and discovers he can feel her touch. That sounds... seems like fate, doesn't it? *Duke: For the record, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies. Audrey: Huh. I had you pegged as one of the cool kids Duke: For the record, nobody was cool in high school. Not even me. *Nathan: Parker, you don't need to be on the clock 24-7. Go. Duke: Wow. Nathan Wournos being magnanimous is a rare and beautiful... Nathan: Please, take him and go. Audrey: All right. Great. Thank you. Duke: I was giving you a compliment. I'm just saying, that was legitimate, from the heart. Audrey: Come on. *Nathan: Kind of busy here, Duke. Duke: You say that as if I come here looking for you...ever. Featured Music * "Melting" by Lindsay Price *"She's Gone" by The Woods Hand You're Dealt, the Category:Episodes